Who I Am
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: Oz's thoughts on what people think he is. A little bit of Oz/Break at the end. Rated T just to be extra safe.


Hello people! This idea suddenly popped into my head (I was thinking about something, I forget what, and I started thinking about what people see Oz as) and I just _had_ to write this! It is my very first Break X Oz story, even though it doesn't have too much of it in it. But it's still my very first one! And, the first thing I've put up in the new year! Too late to say happy new year, as it is already the second (well, its barely the second, only about 30 minutes into it...). Anywho, please enjoy! Oh, I know what has happened in the recent chapters, but I just don't like it so I'm omitting them from my memory and pretending that I never learned what was in it. So some of the facts are from earlier chapters.

**_Warning_**: Some spoilers, not major, though; a _little_ bit of yaoi

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters, or anything mentioned in here. I will not make any money off of this, as this is done for fun and fun only.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who I Am<strong>_

There were very few people who saw Oz as _Oz_, and only as Oz. He hated that, it annoyed him to no extent. In fact, he could think of very few people who saw him as Oz.

Ada and Oscar saw him as their family, but they were nice like that. Ada didn't care about the fact that he was still only 15, and neither did Oscar, and that made Oz quite happy. But, that was almost their duty, as that is what family does for family.

But there weren't many other people who saw him as Oz. Pandora saw him as the reincarnation of Jack, and only as the shell that Jack's soul was to stay in. For them, he was just a means for their access to _Jack_, and they could care less about what _Oz_ felt, as long as Jack would continue to help them.

Alice saw him as her 'manservant', maybe even a little bit as Oz. But, as she regained her memories she started seeing Oz as Jack more and more, and quickly Oz wasn't as much as himself as a replacement for Jack.

And Gil… while Gil did see Oz for Oz, there was a barrier that stopped him from seeing Oz completely as Oz. Because Gil was recalling his memories from a hundred years ago, Oz was once again becoming more like a replacement for Jack, Gil's last master. But then there came the fact that for Gil, Oz was his master, and that this fact was most important, coming in first before them being friends.

The Baskervilles saw him as a sin, something they needed to get rid of. And his father… well, his father saw him as a filthy brat, something that should have never been born. _'And maybe he was correct.'_ Oz sometimes thinks, especially when it started to be too much.

Break, on the other hand, saw him for what he was; _Oz_. He might be warped from what he has gone through, and Break is not hesitant to point that out, but Break can't deny that Oz is Oz. While he uses Oz for his means, he lets Oz know this, and doesn't try to deny it. In fact, Break sees Oz as _Oz_, not Jack.

No, Oz was his…

"Am I just that nice to look at Oz-kun? You've been looking at me for a couple of minutes now." Break said, interrupting Oz from his thoughts.

"I was just thinking." Oz said, making Break smirk. They were in Oz's room, for some reason, though it might just be because Oz had been about ready to go to bed when Break came in from under the bed.

"Were you thinking about me?" Break joked, a smirk on his face and in his voice. Because Oz's last thoughts had been about Break, he blushed and was thankful that Break couldn't see him due to his blindness.

"And if I was?" He asked, happy that he kept a blush out of his voice. Break started laughing, making Oz's blush increase. Break started teasing him non-stop, making Oz's blush rise more and more until he couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, he walked over to Break and pressed his lips to the hatter, effectively shutting him up.

"Aw, if you wanted to do _that_ all you had to do was ask." Break said, only giving Oz a chance to blush even more- though, at this point it was a shock that this could happen- before pulling him back and kissing him again.

To Break, Oz wasn't Jack, and wasn't just Oz. Oz was his lover, not anyone, or anything, else.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review (or favorite, if you chose to) and tell me what you think. Thank you if you <em>do<em> review/favorite, and thank you if you just read it.


End file.
